Fashion Evaluation
Fashion Evaluation is a system whereby the right armor and weapon combinations earn the player a rank, which can be used to obtain discounts in shops. The ranks are given by the Shop Owner, and different armor and weapon combinations can be tried out. It should be noted that discounts only apply to the characters that obtain a certain fashion rank, and not the entire team. For instance, if Darius has the Thriftstore Wonder fashion rank but Ruyan has the Mall Rat fashion rank, Ruyan will get bigger discounts than Darius for having a higher fashion rank. The ranks will be described below. Thus, the key to obtaining big discounts on armor and items is to use the character with the highest fashion rank while shopping. Coupled with a Mushroom, the player will be able to save by the thousands. Description The shop owner may evaluate your equipment combinations, in order to grant you a Fashion Rank. Depending on the evaluation, you will earn one of the five types. Your rank will not change until you are evaluated again. Furthermore, each character can be evaluated separately. You may view your current rank by accessing your profile. ''Note: having a ranking does give benefits, and these increase as you activate higher rankings. Ranks The ranks, in ascending order, are as follows: *'Homeless:' The lowest of the five ranks. The shopkeeper makes a remark saying "Pretty original" before granting the player this rank. Obtaining this rank gives the player a 5% discount. This rank can be obtained from the very beginning of the game. *'Thriftstore Wonder:' The second lowest of the five ranks. The shopkeeper makes a remark saying "You have a good taste for this stuff. I like you!" before granting the player this rank. Obtaining this rank gives the player a 10% discount. This rank is given starting from the Shrine of Mist, assuming that the player is able to mix and match armor and weapons by then. *'Fashion Victim:' The third of the five ranks. The shopkeeper makes a remark saying "Oh, that's nice. Looks like you're getting the hang of it," before granting the player this rank. Obtaining this rank gives the player a 15% discount. This rank is also given starting from the Shrine of Mist, assuming that the player is able to mix and match armor and weapons by then. *'Mall Rat:' The second highest of the five ranks. The shopkeeper makes a remark saying "I am '''moved'! It's beautiful!" before granting the player this rank. Obtaining this rank gives the player a 20% discount. The player is able to obtain this rank starting from the Ruins of Frost, with the Valor series of armor and helms. Hints on getting higher Fashion Ranks *You are advised ''not to couple clothes of the same color unless they look extremely different. Scorched Greaves and Flare Armor coupled together would only give you a Thriftstore Wonder rating, for example, whilst Scorched Greaves and a Winter's Breastplate would give you a Fashion Victim rating. Conversely, Winter's Greaves coupled with a Winter's Breastplate can potentially give you a Fashion Victim rating due to their different shades and styles. *If the clothes come in a set, then by all means, use them. The Valor series of armor and helms is good enough to give any (male) character a Mall Rat rating. *Make sure your combinations make some degree of sense, and don't make crazy pairings of armor and legs for the heck of it. Coupling Jemila Armor together with Meteoric Greaves is nonsensical to the Shop Owner. Category:Forever Kingdom gameplay elements